Breakeven for Twilight
by minties
Summary: Twilight with an extra twist! The song 'Breakeven' by The Script is the inspiration for this one-shot story. -BxE, one-shot.


_**A/N-**__ I was listening to my iTunes while writing a chapter for 'Night' when one of my favourite songs 'Breakeven' by The Script came on. I was then curious at exactly what the lyrics were, so I looked them up. Then all these crazy ideas kept filling my head of a new FanFic for Twilight… (Damn it, I'm becoming one of those people! :S ) Anyway, all these different ideas kept building up in my head since then. I came up with something for this story for every line. SO DAMN IT! I wrote it. But it's one-shot! At least for now. If I ever finish my other story 'Night' and possibly my Buffy story, I might turn this into a story. But for now enjoy my strange Breakeven for Twilight one-shot. (:

* * *

_

**Twilight with an extra twist! The song 'Breakeven' by The Script is the inspiration for this one-shot story. -BxE, one-shot.**

**Disclaimer-** Characters, story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added a twisted, sad ending. The song lyrics for 'Breakeven' belong to The Script.

* * *

**Title- 'Breakeven' for Twilight**

--

**EPOV**

I sat at my piano, like every night, and wrote more lyrics to the song that was all I managed to be able to do since her.

I'd never been able to find love before, not after Carlisle had turned me into a vampire. And I was much too young to truly find it before he had turned me.

But I fell in love with her, and she returned it. We were in love, and it was the most wonderful felling beyond comprehension. I wondered how anybody could feel any stronger then I did for this one young soul.

She was my everything, and I truly loved her more than any one thing of existence.

Then the accident. When James had tried to manipulate and kill the one thing I planned to love for all eternity.

He had not got away with killing her, which is more then enough to be happy about. But she had hit her head amongst the whole drama. After my family and I managed to rip and burn that piece of trash, she went into a coma. I was by her side the entire time, holding her hand and praying to whomever would listen to wake her from this eternal slumber. And they granted me that wish.

But something I did not expect, something I did not even consider happening - she lost her memory. I was too involved in just wanting her to wake and look me in the eyes again; I didn't even consider her full healthiness in the matter.

At the time she woke I was sitting at her bedside, still holding her hand, with my forehead resting down on the bed next to that hand. I practically heard her eyes flutter open, and looked up just as her hand twitched in mine. I looked up at her eyes, with the biggest smile I could manage, and what I could feel was eyes that would look like they had been crying the entire time if they could have managed to.

But her brows furrowed and she snatched her hand away from mine. She swallowed deeply and questioned who I am. I didn't understand, why couldn't she remember me? She just asked from Renee, who I willingly went and collected from the hospital cafeteria along with Carlisle.

Carlisle was amazed at her awakening, but even more, was fathomed at her memory loss. She was a healthy young girl, meaning the long coma and memory long must mean that she hit a lot harder then any of us presumed.

Carlisle and Renee kept trying very hard to jog Bella's memory of me, but it wasn't working. She just couldn't remember my recent existence in her life.

After many hours of Carlisle and Renee's constant questions they came to the conclusion that she remembered everything in her life, but I was just cut out. She couldn't remember the tiniest thing about me. All the time she spent with me, was just a total blank, and she admitted that there was nothing to fill those spots. Her memory of me wasn't replaced, just removed.

After completely healing, Bella went back to school. Only to find another boy to fall for. And he was perfect, in ever which way. He could offer Bella things I never could. Like someone to grow old with, someone to give her children, someone who would never flinch away at a first kiss or more… I wasn't saying she was going to marry this boy, or even if she had been with me, there was no defiant chance we would have lived her whole life together. But at least, with no memory of me and also no want or desire to remember me, I would let her go and be with a human. She would be happy, and I could never put her in any kind of danger again.

Part of me was happy that I was strong enough to let her be happy. But it did pain me; there was no denying it. And it will probably always pain me for the rest of my existence.

So here I was, replaying the horrible last few weeks in my head. I shook it off and put it into the last few lines of my song. My song was competed. And after playing it a few times, I recorded it. My song was complete. My song for her was complete. And although she may never know this song was about her, and maybe she will never even hear this song. But now the very song that explains all my feelings for her was down on paper, and recorded.

It was all that was left, besides my memories, of us. All that would ever be left.

I left my bedroom and continued my nightly routine. I always sat on the tree beside her window, just watching her do homework or even just sleep. Just being able to know she was all right, and happy. It selfishly pained me at her being happy without me, but at the same time I was happy she was happy. Right now she sat on her bed doing homework as she sung along to her favourtie radio station. My girl was happy, and that was really all that mattered to me.

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed doing some Trig homework that was due tomorrow. I had never been good at Trig, and was extremely happy as my favourtie song came blasting through the radio. I sung along as it helped me do my homework.

I had never been so happy in my life. I had the best of friends, and the perfect boyfriend. Nothing could go better.

The song ended and I frowned as I looked down at the half completed equation. I thought I had completed more then that while I was too busy singing along.

I sighed and rolled over on my bed, hoping another good song would come on.

I listened intently to the radio:

…_Here we have a wonderful number for our contest. This one is by an 'anonymous' but it defiantly caught our attention this evening as we listened to all the great entries we received for this competition. Well enjoy, and we hope to hear all your other entries. 'Breakeven' by our wonderful anonymous entry, here you go: -_

A slow melody started, and then I heard a strangely familiar voice start singing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in.  
Cos I got time while she got freedom,  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst.  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping,  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no._

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces._

_They say bad things happen for a reason,  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving,  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no-oh._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces.  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces.  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try-na make sense of what little remains, oh,  
Cos you left me with no love, and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in.  
Cos I got time while she got freedom.  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even, no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces.  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no.  
Oh, it don't break even, no.  
Oh, it don't break even, no._

The music slowed to a stop, and I found that somewhere amongst the lyrics I had made my way to stand in front of my radio, almost hugging it. The voice was so strangely familiar, like I should so easily know who it was. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. So I shock it off as I shut off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore about the song for some reason I couldn't comprehend.

I continued my homework in a silent room. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my perfect life right now, even if it was just a silly suspicion over an anonymous song.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ There you go. My one-shot for the 'Breakeven' Twilight. Poor Edward, but that's just it. He doesn't have her, and the song is there last connection. Isn't it kind of romantic though? He wrote her a song and put it on her favourite radio station, and she practically hugged the radio at the unknown familiar velvety voice. Sigh, it's a bit cheesy. But hell, that's me. (:_

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


End file.
